The present invention relates to computer assemblies. It has particular, although not exclusive, application to so-called personal computers, which typically are kept on a desktop.
Computers to be used in different applications need different capabilities. Some users need a relatively large amount of memory, the ability to communicate with other computers, or the ability to perform complicated graphics. Since not all users need all of these capabilities, however, computer vendors ordinarily produce a basic model that does not have all of those features but is arranged to allow additional hardware to be added more or less easily. For instance, slots for extra boards are provided in the basic unit, and the user can add the extra hardware as he needs it.
The provision of expansion slots presents a problem, however, since the extra slots mean extra space, and it is important in the typical personal-computer environment that the unit take up as little space on the desktop as possible. This problem can be avoided by keeping the basic unit as small as possible and providing for expansion by means of hardware in a separate housing. However, although this keeps the space requirement for the basic unit small, the assembly that results when the expansion unit is added can appear unsightly and unkempt because the connections between the circuitry in the two units must be made by conductors external to the housings.
The object of the present invention is to achieve a minimal-size basic unit but provide for expansion without the unsightly connection apparatus that usually accompanies expansion modules. Another object is to provide a convenient way to add features to a basic computer unit.